


For the Better

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Implied Smut, M/M, canon typical angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Older fic reposted from tumblr. It is inspired by the song For Good from Wicked which really just screams Destiel to me.





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Older fic reposted from tumblr. It is inspired by the song For Good from Wicked which really just screams Destiel to me.

Dean had heard the saying that people come into our lives for a reason. He had never believed that. He had never believed in destiny or fate. Even when it had become clear to him there was such a thing as fate he had fought against it… and won. Even with Chuck… or God or whoever here in the bunker with them, he still didn’t believe in destiny. He still didn’t believe people were pulled towards each other unless some damn cupid decided to intervene but still he knew he wouldn’t be where or who he was at this very moment had it not been for Cas.

Dean thought back to who he had been when he had met Cas and his hand instinctively ran over his shoulder where the handprint used to be. A handprint that was no longer visible but Dean still felt as if it was burned into his soul for good.

He thought back to who he had been then. Stubborn and broken and how Cas still had always been there. Even when they didn’t see eye to eye Dean never once doubted that he cared. He had no idea if he had been changed for the better but Cas sure had changed him for good.

Dean smiled as he leaned against the doorframe to the room they had made Cas’ almost a year ago now. Remembering the day like it had been yesterday.

“Dean I don’t understand! Why do you want me to have a room? I don’t sleep. I thought you and Sam were fine with me using your rooms to watch netflix?!” Dean turned around and struggled to hold back a smile as he saw the angel stand there staring at him with his head slightly tilted and his blue piercing eyes searching Dean’s face for answers.

“I don’t… We don’t Cas! That is not what this is about!” Dean turned his back to the angel as he kept organizing the room he intended for the angel. “This is your home now too Cas. You need place of your own.”

“Thank you Dean,” the emotion in Cas’ voice was evident as he spoke and Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself knowing how much this simple gesture meant to his angel.

Cas and Dean spend the rest of the afternoon in that room. Arguing over everything Dean brought in there. Cas questioned the use he would have of just about everything especially the bed.

“Dean I don’t sleep! I don’t need a bed.” Cas frowned as Dean struggled to get the frame through the door and Dean bit back.

“Cas just trust me! I know what a room needs and maybe help me instead of complaining all the damn time!” Dean hissed and the angel immediately took the bed from him and carried it into the room. “Where do you want me to put it?”

Dean sighed loudly partly in annoyance over how easy Cas maneuvered the bed that had taken Dean a lot of effort to get into the bunker and partly in relief the angel finally had stopped arguing with him.

“I don’t know Cas? Where do you think it should go?” Dean asked running his hand over the back of his neck as he felt a rush of emotions course through his body as he watched Cas. Emotions that were getting stronger and stronger with each passing day, Emotions that was getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Right here!” Cas placed the bed in the middle of the room with a proud look on his face and Dean couldn’t help but laugh, “Cas beds usually go against the wall man. Not in the middle of the room.”

“But… “ Cas was still smiling as he argued apparently not taking Dean’s laughter to heart, “this way I can watch netflix and watch over you at the same time.”

Dean frowned and looked over his shoulder and realized Cas was right. From that angle Cas would be able to look right into his room if the doors were open.

“Cas you don’t have to watch over me. You know that.” Dean tried as he turned back to face the angel who was now all of a sudden only inches away from him.

Dean sucked in a breath as he stared into those blue eyes that always seemed to look right into his soul.

“I know I don’t have to Dean. I want too.” Cas voice was low and almost a whisper and Dean suddenly could no longer control the emotions that had been building in him for so long. His hands flew to cup the angels face as if of their own volition and his lips crashed against Cas’.

Suddenly Dean realized what he was doing and pulled back but before he could apologize or rush out of the room, Cas’s hands were around his neck pulling him back against him and his lips found Dean’s.

This time the kiss was gentler and more tender. They stood closely together. Tongues dancing and hands carefully exploring until the kiss gradually grew more hungry and passionate.

It was hard to tell who made the first move but suddenly clothes were falling to the ground and they were falling onto the bed. Lost in each other’s embrace. Tongues, lips and hands getting to know the other’s body. Learning secrets about each other they had never known before. Drawing soft moans from each other’s lips as they worshiped the other and the world and the darkness in it no longer mattered. In that second there was only Cas and Dean. There was only their love and the pleasure they brought to each other.

Dean smiled at the memory and he could almost feel Cas’ warm body against his as he thought back to that moment and how Cas had smiled at him, agreeing that getting a bed might not have been the worst idea anyway.

“Dean?” Cas voice sounded behind him and he spun around to face the angel. His heart broke as he saw the emotion on his face and Cas didn’t need to speak for Dean for know what he was feeling but he did anyway.

“How are you, Dean?” Cas’ eyes was filled with worry and Dean smiled at him as best as he could, “I’m okay Cas. It feels a bit weird. Like…”

“Like a million fireflies struggling to get loose. Burning and warming at the same time. Whispers craving for attention.”

Dean nodded slowly, “Yeah…”

“Dean I wanted… I need to apologise,” Cas eyes shot down and Dean took a step forward gathering the angel’s hand in his, “For what Cas?”

“For the leviathans. For you losing Ben and Lisa,” Cas looked up as he mentioned their names and Dean did his best not to flinch. Cas squeezed his hand silently letting him know harbouring feelings for the past was okay before he continued, “For not leaving purgatory with you when I had the chance. For not trusting you with the tablet…”

Dean’s free hand cupped Castiel’s face as his eyes found his, “Cas stop that!” But he didn’t, he continued and his eyes were filled with pain as he added to the list, “For not listening to you when you warned me of Metatron. For Lucifer…”

“Cas!!” Dean begged him but Cas just sent him a weak smile before he continued, “For all the things you blame me for. I wish you could forgive me.”

And that was it. Dean could no longer take it so he leaned in kissing the angel quiet. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him close to him. Memorizing the feel of his body against his. Every inch of his mouth and how his tongue felt against his.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ as he slowly pulled away, “I don’t blame you Cas. There is nothing to forgive. It is all in the past. And if you really wanna go down that path there is blame enough to share…”

Cas stopped Dean by softly pressing his lips against the hunter’s, “I don’t blame you for anything either Dean.”

Dean smiled against the kiss before they reluctantly let go of each other and Cas’ eyes began to tear up, “Dean I could come with you?!”

Dean felt his heart swell at the simple offering but he also knew he couldn’t take it so he just send Cas a sad smile, “No Cas. I need you to watch out for Sammy. I need you to make sure he doesn’t do anything stop. If this… When this works he is gonna be a mess.”

Cas nodded, “of course Dean.” Then Cas moved, pulling Dean in for a tight hug. Holding him like he was never letting him go.

“I know we may never meet again but I need you to know. So much of me is made from what I learned from you. You will always be with me Dean.”

Dean felt his eyes tear up as he buried his face against the angel’s shoulder, listening to his words. “No matter how this story ends. You have rewritten mine by being in my life. Dean, you have changed me for the better.”

For the first time in a long time Dean wished he could live. Live to be with his brother. Live to be with Cas, but he also knew he was the only one that could do this and even if he wasn’t he would still not put it on anyone else.

This was his mistake. His cross to bear. He slowly pulled free of the angel’s embrace and sent him a warm smile before walking back towards the library, taking solace in the feel of the handprint on his shoulder. The handprint no one else could see but he knew was still there. Taking solace that the same strong hand would be there to take care of his brother when he no longer could. Taking solace in the moments he got to spend with Cas before it was too late. And Dean silently knew he had been changed for good because he had known Cas.

*****

Cas walked up behind Sam and put a hand on his shoulder as they watched the sun normalize.

“He did it.” Crowley’s voice sounded behind them joined by Rowena’s. “He bloody did it!”

“And Dean…” Cas couldn’t help but hope out loud but he immediately regretted his words as he felt Sam shake under his hand.

In that moment Cas decided he had to be strong. He couldn’t allow himself to grieve. He would be there for Sam. Just like he had promised Dean. He would make him proud of him. He would make sure Sam would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Make me happy and keep me writing. Leave feedback :D


End file.
